La belle & l'amant
by WolfyL
Summary: Suite de "Sauver George". Edmond Leblanc décède dans un incendie alors que Ruby est avec Henry à l'hôtel ! L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne tardera pas à découvrir que l'incendie n'est pas accidentel mais criminel !
1. Chapitre 1

**La belle et l'amant**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Il court… Il court jusqu'à perdre haleine… George sent son cœur battre à toute allure… Il trébuche violemment ! Il essaie de se relever mais il sent quelqu'un l'attraper par le cou… Il se retourne et voit Joe Walker… :**

 **« Salut, fiston ! »**

 **George se réveille brutalement ! Il a soudainement très chaud… :**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Je… J'ai fait un cauchemard…**

 **-Oh, George… »**

 **Emily prend tendrement George dans ses bras… Ils sont tous les deux dans leur lit… Bien qu'ils ne soient pas mariés, ils ne veulent pas attendre ça pour vivre leur amour ! George sent les douces mains d'Emily sur son torse… Ils s'embrassent… Emily s'accroupit au niveau des hanches de George, se retrouvant face à lui et croisant ses jambes derrière le dos de George… Ils continuent de s'embrasser… :**

 **« Voulez-vous en parler ?**

 **-C'est toujours la même chose… Je revis les moments où je suis avec Joe Walker… Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser…**

 **-George… Vous allez vous en débarrasser, j'en suis sûre !**

 **-Votre certitude me plaît, Emily…**

 **-Est-ce qu'il n'y a que ça qui vous plaît chez moi ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-Je plaisante, George ! »**

 **Emily rit et George fait un sourire… Heureusement qu'il existe une personne comme elle pour l'aider à aller bien ! Ils continuent à s'embrasser, George tombe à l'arrière entraînant Emily avec lui… Emily laisse échapper un petit rire… Quelques mèches de cheveux tombent sur les yeux d'Emily… George remet ces mèches derrière les oreilles avec douceur… :**

 **« Je vous aime, Emily…**

 **-Moi aussi, George… »**

 **Henry et Ruby se réveillent dans leur lit dans leur chambre d'hôtel en grimaçant légèrement… :**

 **« Je ne pensais pas que le champagne pouvait donner mal au crâne…**

 **-Pourtant, on n'a pas trop forcé…**

 **-C'est vrai… »**

 **Ruby se met à rire… Ils s'embrassent… :**

 **« Il faut que je rentre…**

 **-Encore quelques minutes…**

 **-Henry…**

 **-Bon d'accord… »**

 **Ruby laisse échapper un petit rire en voyant Henry faire une tête d'enfant boudeur… Ruby s'habille puis part pour retourner chez elle et Edmond… Pendant ce temps, George arrive au poste de police… :**

 **« Crabtree ! Il me semblait vous avoir dit de prendre des congés…**

 **-Monsieur… Le Docteur Grace a tenté de me faire changer d'avis aussi mais je vous assure que je vais bien ! »**

 **L'Inspecteur Brackenreid s'approche de George… :**

 **« Je comprends que vous aimez tant votre métier mais ne vous sentez pas forcé…**

 **-Je ne le suis pas, Monsieur…**

 **-Faites attention à vous, Crabtree… Même si on ignore ce que vous avez vécu, on a vu vos blessures et on peut imaginer le traumatisme… Donc si vous défaillez, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vous renvoie chez vous ! Compris ?**

 **-Compris…**

 **-Bien… Je suis quand même content de vous voir ! »**

 **Thomas s'en va… Le téléphone sonne et George décroche… Pendant ce temps, Ruby est dans les nuages en marchant pour rentrer chez elle et Edmond… Dans quelques heures, ils iront divorcer et Ruby ne sera plus obligée de se cacher avec Henry ! Alors que Ruby arrive vers la villa, pleins de policiers et de pompiers sont là ! Elle voit William et George… :**

 **« Ruby…**

 **-William… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-Il y a eu un incendie et…**

 **-Oh non… Edmond !**

 **-On ne sait pas si c'est lui…**

 **-Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autres !?**

 **-Ruby… Je suis désolé… »**

 **Ruby se retient de pleurer… Elle aperçoit au loin un corps calciné où on ne perçoit plus du tout le visage… :**

 **« Oh mon dieu…**

 **-Ruby !**

 **-Julia ! C'est horrible ! »**

 **Prévenue par les évènements, Julia arrive pour soutenir sa sœur… Julia prend sa sœur dans ses bras et l'éloigne un peu du lieu de l'incendie…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **William, George et Emily sont à la morgue… :**

 **« Bien qu'il soit entièrement brûlé détériorant la plupart des membres, je peux vous confirmer que ce n'est pas la cause de la mort !**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, regardez, il y a une trace de coup sur l'arrière du crâne… Il a été tué il y environ 10 heures… »**

 **George regarde le cadavre… Sa vue se trouble… Soudain, il ne voit plus le cadavre calciné mais son propre cadavre ! Il lève sa tête et voit Joe Walker à proximité ! :**

 **« Cette victime a été torturée et je l'ai achevé d'un coup de couteau comme ça ! »**

 **Joe Walker donne un coup de couteau dans le cadavre de George à l'endroit où le vrai George a eu le coup de couteau ! George se met à grimacer et à mettre sa main sur sa cicatrice… :**

 **« George !? George !? »**

 **George cligne des yeux… Il revoit le cadavre calciné… Il lève de nouveau sa tête et voit Emily et William le regarder d'un air inquiet… :**

 **« Tout va bien, George ?**

 **-Oui… Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées…**

 **-Vous avez mal à votre cicatrice ?**

 **-Un peu…**

 **-Il faut que j'examine ça alors…**

 **-Docteur Grace… Est-ce que vous avez d'autres choses à ajouter ?**

 **-Rien d'autres, Inspecteur !**

 **-Bien, je vous remercie Docteur Grace… »**

 **L'Inspecteur commence à partir, George le suit mais Emily l'attrape le bras… :**

 **« Votre cicatrice…**

 **-Ça ira, Emily, ne vous en faites pas… Je reviendrais quand l'Inspecteur n'aura plus besoin de moi, c'est promis…**

 **-J'ai hâte de vous revoir dans ce cas… »**

 **Emily fait un magnifique sourire et George répond par ce même sourire… George rejoint l'Inspecteur qui l'attend… Ils marchent ensemble pour aller au poste… :**

 **« George… Je sais que je ne suis ni le seul ni le premier à vous le dire mais si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là…**

 **-Je vous remercie, Monsieur… Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il y a des personnes sur qui je peux compter ! »**

 **William fait un sourire en coin… Ils arrivent au poste… William entre dans son bureau occupé par Julia et Ruby… George rejoint Henry déjà à son bureau… :**

 **« J'aimerais tellement la réconforter…**

 **-Je vous comprends, Henry…**

 **-Elle allait divorcer cet après-midi, George… Triste accident…**

 **-Henry… Ce n'est pas un accident… »**

 **Ruby regarde William avec de grands yeux ronds… :**

 **« Assassiné !?**

 **-Malheureusement oui… Il y a une trace de coup sur l'arrière du crâne de votre mari, le feu est probablement une manière de vouloir essayer d'effacer toutes traces…**

 **-C'est… Je… Je n'arrive pas à me dire que quelqu'un ait pu vouloir le tuer…**

 **-Où étiez-vous Ruby ce matin ?**

 **-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que…**

 **-Ruby, William fait son travail même si on sait que tu es innocente…**

 **-Je n'étais évidemment pas chez moi, vous l'aurez deviné… J'étais à l'hôtel…**

 **-Seule ?**

 **-Seule… »**

 **Julia regarde Ruby légèrement de travers devinant qu'elle venait de mentir… Julia est sûre d'elle, Henry était avec elle ! :**

 **« On allait divorcer cet après-midi…**

 **-Qui était au courant ?**

 **-Moi ! »**

 **William lève sa tête vers Julia, il n'est pas vraiment étonné de la réponse… :**

 **« Je vous remercie …**

 **-William, il serait bon que Ruby vienne dormir chez nous en attendant, qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **-C'est une excellente idée, Julia… »**

 **Ruby et Julia sortent du bureau de William, George et Henry sont vers elles… :**

 **« Mes sincères condoléances…**

 **-Merci Agent Crabtree… »**

 **Ruby et Henry s'échangent un regard puis Ruby s'en va suivie de Julia… Plus tard, c'est au tour de Lucien Leblanc, le neveu de la victime d'être dans le bureau de William… :**

 **« Connaissez-vous des ennemis de votre oncle ?**

 **-Non… Il était si adorable… Il a eu la gentillesse de m'héberger pour ma venue à Toronto…**

 **-Mais vous n'étiez pas chez lui ce matin…**

 **-J'étais avec un ami pour une affaire…**

 **-Est-ce qu'il pourra le confirmer ?**

 **-Oui ! Je vous donne ses coordonnées…**

 **-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Leblanc…**

 **-Comment va Ruby ?**

 **-Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer…**

 **-En effet… »**

 **George et Henry sont sur la scène du crime pour rechercher d'éventuels indices… :**

 **« Quel dommage que les voisins éventuels soient loin visuellement… Ils pourraient être de précieux témoins !**

 **-Ou d'éventuelles victimes…**

 **-Vous êtes optimiste, George…**

 **-Henry, ce que je veux dire, c'est que le feu aurait pu se propager dans de nombreuses maisons si elles étaient à proximité…**

 **-Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire que j'étais content de vous retrouver !**

 **-Je vous remercie, Henry… »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Julia et Ruby discutent… :**

 **« Pourquoi tu as dit à William que tu étais seule à l'hôtel ?!**

 **-Parce que c'est la vérité…**

 **-Ruby !**

 **-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, Henry était avec moi…**

 **-Tu te rends compte que tu as menti à William, un Inspecteur de la Police !?**

 **-Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas !? Mais mets-toi à ma place ! J'étais avec Henry quand Edmond s'est fait tuer ! Tu m'imagines aussi en train de dire que j'étais en amour dans une chambre d'hôtel avec l'un de ses agents de police, l'Agent Henry Higgins ! Si on n'était pas ensemble, j'aurais peut-être pu… »**

 **Ruby se met à pleurer… Julia la prend dans ses bras… :**

 **« Ça va s'arranger, Ruby… »**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Henry et George continuent leur recherche d'indices… George grimace un peu car sa cicatrice lui fait mal mais il continue de travailler comme si de rien n'était… :**

 **« George ! »**

 **George s'approche d'Henry… :**

 **« On dirait du matériel pour allumer un feu non ?**

 **-En effet, Henry… »**

 **George et Henry sont dans le bureau de William ainsi que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid… :**

 **« Cela ressemble bien à du matériel pour provoquer un incendie…**

 **-Est-ce qu'on peut en tirer quelque chose, Murdoch ?**

 **-Je pense… Je vais tenter de faire un relevé d'empreintes… »**

 **Sans attendre, William exécute son plan… Quelques minutes après, il va vers Henry et George… :**

 **« Messieurs… Voici une empreinte… Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous compariez cette empreinte avec celles de nos fichiers… Je vous remercie… »**

 **George et Henry commencent leur mission… Henry se lève et apporte un verre d'eau à George ainsi qu'un verre d'eau pour lui-même… :**

 **« Je commence à voir cette empreinte gravée dans mon cerveau…**

 **-Moi aussi, George… »**

 **Ils continuent leur recherche… Pendant ce temps, William vérifie l'alibi de Lucien Leblanc… Il est dans l'appartement de l'ami en question… :**

 **« En effet, nous étions bien ensemble pour affaire jusqu'à 9 heures environ !**

 **-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Lilian… »**

 **Maintenant, il vérifie l'alibi de Ruby… Il sait qu'il fait ça pour le travail mais il a cette impression de trahir Julia en faisant cela… L'Inspecteur est à l'hôtel et pose des questions au réceptionniste… :**

 **« Oui… Elle vient souvent ici depuis quelques temps…**

 **-Vient-elle seule ?**

 **-Du tout, elle est toujours accompagnée du même homme !**

 **-Vous avez les noms ?**

 **-Je vais regarder le registre… Hum… Il s'agit de Kate et John Smith…**

 **-Vous êtes sûr que c'est leurs vrais noms ?**

 **-Je ne leur ai pas demandé…**

 **-Je vois… Je vous remercie… »**

 **Ruby entre dans le bureau de William suivie par Julia sous le regard étonné d'Henry et George qui continuent leur comparaison d'empreintes… :**

 **« Ruby… Vous m'avez menti…**

 **-A propos de quoi ?**

 **-Vous n'étiez pas seule à l'hôtel… »**

 **Ruby regarde Julia légèrement paniquée… :**

 **« Je suis désolée…**

 **-Ruby… J'ai envie de croire que vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette histoire mais ce n'est pas en me mentant que cela va arranger les choses…**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai fait à l'hôtel peut faire avancer votre enquête !**

 **-C'est à moi d'en juger… Qui est votre amant ?**

 **-N'avez-vous pas lu le registre de l'hôtel ?**

 **-Vous savez très bien que ce sont des faux noms que vous avez donnés donc je répète ma question qui est votre amant ? »**

 **Ruby ne répond pas… Henry entend la conversation… George et Henry s'échangent un regard… :**

 **« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, William ?**

 **-C'est nécessaire, Julia, je suis navré…**

 **-Je ne peux pas…**

 **-Ruby, s'il vous plaît…**

 **-C'est moi ! »**

 **Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch et voit Henry ! :**

 **« Et on était bien ensemble ce matin !**

 **-Je vois… »**

 **George regarde le verre d'eau qu'il n'avait pas encore touché car il n'avait pas soif… Une empreinte de doigt apparaît… Celle d'Henry puisque c'est lui qui lui a servi le verre… Il commence à pâlir… :**

 **« Crabtree ! Où en êtes-vous avec la recherche que Murdoch vous a confiée ?**

 **-Eh bien… »**

 **L'Inspecteur Brackenreid s'approche de George… :**

 **« Alors ?! Vous avez trouvé ou non ?**

 **-Oui ! Non ! Enfin je ne suis pas sûr…**

 **-On dirait que vous avez trouvé dites-moi… A qui appartient-elle ? »**

 **George ne parvient à sortir aucun son de sa bouche… Il se retourne tout comme Thomas vers le bruit de la porte du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, Henry en sort le premier… Henry voit George avec l'empreinte de doigt ainsi que le verre d'eau… :**

 **« Vous avez trouvé une correspondance, George ?**

 **-Oui… Elle correspond à votre empreinte…**

 **-Vous plaisantez, George !?**

 **-Regardez… »**

 **Henry pâlit en comprenant que George avait raison, pourtant c'est impossible… Les Inspecteurs Brackenreid et Murdoch ainsi que Julia et Ruby assistent à la scène…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Henry est dans la salle d'interrogatoire… Les Inspecteurs Murdoch et Brackenreid sont derrière la vitre de la salle à observer Henry… :**

 **« Murdoch… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… J'ai du mal à croire à sa culpabilité…**

 **-Pourtant, la preuve est là ! »**

 **Les Inspecteurs se retournent et voient un homme en uniforme d'une cinquantaine d'années… :**

 **« Vous êtes ?**

 **-Commissaire Thompson ! Je remplace le commissaire Giles enfin si on peut encore le considérer comme un commissaire… Bref, les présentations sont faites ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui interroge ce suspect !**

 **-Ce suspect comme vous dites est l'agent Higgins !**

 **-Inspecteur Brackenreid… Qu'il soit agent ou non ne change en rien le fait qu'il soit suspect ! »**

 **Il entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire sans laisser aux Inspecteurs le temps de réagir ! George rejoint les Inspecteurs… :**

 **« Bonjour Agent Higgins… Je suis le commissaire Thompson… Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins ! On a trouvé votre empreinte sur le matériel pour allumer un feu ! Vous êtes l'amant de la femme de la victime !**

 **-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué…**

 **-Vraiment ? Et votre empreinte vous l'expliquez comment ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas du tout… Je vous assure ! C'est impossible !**

 **-Allons… On peut comprendre… Madame Leblanc est une jolie jeune femme, vous êtes son amant, il est normal que vous ayez envie de supprimer son mari…**

 **-C'est absurde ! Ils allaient divorcer !**

 **-Il vaudrait mieux pour que vous avouiez… Les preuves sont là !**

 **-Je suis innocent… »**

 **George et les Inspecteurs assistent à cet interrogatoire… :**

 **« Je n'aurais pas du découvrir cette empreinte…**

 **-Ne culpabilisez pas, Crabtree… On aurait probablement découvert l'empreinte dans un autre moment…**

 **-Mais il est innocent !**

 **-Je sais que c'est aussi un ami pour vous, George mais malheureusement il y a l'empreinte…**

 **-Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un a réussi à subtiliser une empreinte de doigt à leur insu…**

 **-Certes mais…**

 **-Mais quoi, Monsieur ?**

 **-Il y a aussi un témoignage contre Henry que Jackson a relevé…**

 **-Qui ?**

 **-Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel… Il dit avoir vu Henry descendre de la chambre tôt le matin seul…**

 **-Ce n'est pas lui ! »**

 **George part en colère… Ruby est avec Julia dans le bureau de William… :**

 **« Ce n'est pas lui… Ce ne peut pas être lui… »**

 **Julia prend sa sœur dans ses bras… Un sentiment de déjà-vu désagréable traverse l'esprit de Julia…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **George est dans la morgue avec Emily… :**

 **« Je suis sûr qu'il est innocent ! Le réceptionniste a menti, je ne vois que ça !**

 **-Pourquoi il mentirait, George ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas mais… Il doit bien avoir une raison !**

 **-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas le demander ? »**

 **Emily prend le bras de George… :**

 **« Comme au bon vieux temps, George ! »**

 **George fait un sourire en coin et part avec Emily en direction de l'hôtel voir le réceptionniste de l'hôtel, Marc Thomas… William et Julia sont dans le bureau de William… :**

 **« Ruby est à l'appartement, elle dort enfin elle essaye…**

 **-On peut la comprendre…**

 **-Oui…**

 **-Julia… Je suis désolé si je te paraissais brusque envers ta sœur…**

 **-William ! Tu faisais ton travail ! Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser ! »**

 **Julia entoure le cou de William avec ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement… :**

 **« Penses-tu vraiment que l'Agent Higgins est coupable ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Les preuves sont là mais j'ai une mauvaise impression… »**

 **George et Emily sont à la réception de l'hôtel… :**

 **« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Thomas n'est pas à son poste ?**

 **-Non, je le remplace aujourd'hui…**

 **-Sauriez-vous où il habite ?**

 **-Oui, tenez son adresse…**

 **-Je vous remercie ! »**

 **George et Emily arrivent à destination… George frappe à la porte… La porte s'ouvre sur Marc Thomas… :**

 **« Bonjour Monsieur Thomas ! Je suis l'Agent Crabtree et voici le Docteur Grace ! Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au…**

 **-Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter !**

 **-Pouvons-nous entrer ? »**

 **George et Emily n'attendent pas sa réponse qu'ils entrent déjà ! Ils voient une valise sur la table ! :**

 **« Oh ! Vous partez en voyage, Monsieur Thomas ?**

 **-En effet, Mademoiselle…**

 **-Docteur !**

 **-Docteur… »**

 **Emily s'apprête à toucher la valise mais Marc lui empoigne le bras ! :**

 **« Ne touchez pas !**

 **-Eh ! Monsieur Thomas ! Lâchez-la immédiatement ! »**

 **George regarde Marc avec un regard noir… Il est évident qu'Emily est tellement précieuse pour lui qu'il est toujours à son attention pour la protéger ! Marc finit par lâcher Emily qui ouvre la valise… Remplie de billets ! :**

 **« Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait toucher autant d'argent en étant réceptionniste !**

 **-Vous avez raison, Docteur Grace ! Qu'avez-vous à dire à cela, Monsieur Thomas ? »**

 **Marc Thomas ne trouve rien à répondre comprenant qu'il est pris sur le fait… Plus tard, Marc Thomas dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch… :**

 **« Qui vous a proposé de l'argent afin de faire un faux témoignage accusant l'agent de police Henry Higgins ?**

 **-Lucien Leblanc… Il est venu me voir en me demandant de prendre un instant la bouteille de champagne que j'allais emmener à sa belle-sœur et l'agent de police qui était son amant… Il m'a ensuite demandé de dire que j'avais vu l'agent de police descendre de la chambre de l'hôtel contre de l'argent… Je n'avais pas le choix… Il me fallait cet argent pour refaire une nouvelle vie…**

 **-En sacrifiant une vie s'il le fallait…**

 **-J'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi et avoir été égoïste !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que Monsieur Leblanc faisait avec la bouteille de champagne ?**

 **-Il a mis une sorte de drogue… Mais après il est parti et j'ai donné la bouteille de champagne comme si de rien n'était ! »**

 **Derrière la vitre de la salle se trouvent l'Inspecteur Brackenreid et le Commissaire Thompson… :**

 **« Vous croyez toujours que l'Agent Higgins est coupable ?**

 **-Il est évident qu'avec ce témoignage, tout est remis en question… Inspecteur, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, loin de là ! Je sais que vous appréciez vos agents mais j'aime aussi mon travail et j'apprécie le travail des autres personnes qui me côtoie ! Croyez-moi, je n'interrogeais pas l'Agent Higgins avec plaisir ! »**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch sort de la salle… :**

 **« Comment l'empreinte de l'Agent Higgins s'est retrouvée sur le matériel pour allumer un feu ?**

 **-Avec de la pâte de cire élastique ! Ruby et Henry étant drogués, Monsieur Leblanc a pu prendre l'empreinte d'Henry tranquillement et la remettre sur le matériel !**

 **-Ingénieux !**

 **-Il y a un souci, toutefois…**

 **-Lequel Murdoch ?**

 **-L'alibi de Monsieur Leblanc… Monsieur Lilian prétend avoir été avec lui au moment du meurtre…**

 **-Il faudrait le réinterroger, Inspecteur ! Et aussi, allons libérer l'Agent Higgins ! »**

 **L'Inspecteur Murdoch et l'Agent Crabtree sont devant l'appartement de Monsieur Lilian… George toque à la porte… Personne n'ouvre… George tente d'ouvrir mais celle-ci est déjà ouverte ! Prudemment, ils entrent et découvrent Monsieur Lilian allongé sur le sol, mort… Pendant ce temps, Ruby est dans l'appartement des Murdoch avec Julia quand quelqu'un toque à la porte… Julia se lève pour ouvrir… Lucien apparaît et plante une aiguille dans le cou de Julia ! :**

 **« Julia ! »**

 **Ruby se précipite vers sa sœur mais Lucien l'en empêche et l'empoigne par le bras… :**

 **« Elle dort, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Venez maintenant ! »**

 **Lucien emmène de force Ruby dans une calèche… Elle s'assoit, son visage pâlit en voyant… Edmond Leblanc ! :**

 **« Bonjour, Ruby… Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué… Je vous dois quelques explications, en effet… »**

 **La calèche s'en va…**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Dans le poste de police, Henry sort de prison et rejoint George… :**

 **« Content de vous voir dehors !**

 **-Moi aussi… »**

 **L'Agent Jackson arrive vers l'Inspecteur Murdoch ainsi que les agents Higgins et Crabtree… :**

 **« Inspecteur !**

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos d'Edmond Leblanc comme vous m'avez demandé… Il a un frère jumeau ! »**

 **Pendant ce temps, Ruby, Edmond et Lucien arrivent devant l'entrée d'une forêt… :**

 **« Un frère jumeau ?!**

 **-Oui, Ruby… Il est arrivé dans ma vie, il y a quelques jours en me demandant sa part d'héritage ! J'ignorais pourtant avoir un frère jumeau mais jamais ! Oh non ! Jamais je ne partagerais ma fortune que j'ai conservée durant de nombreuses années !**

 **-Alors vous l'avez tué !?**

 **-En effet…**

 **-Mais… Mais pourquoi avoir fait accuser Henry ?!**

 **-Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi ? »**

 **Ruby ne répond pas et comprend ce qu'Edmond est en train de dire… :**

 **« Mais maintenant, c'est fini, nous allons reprendre notre vie en main ensemble !**

 **-Non ! »**

 **Ruby essaie de s'enfuir mais Edmond l'en empêche en lui donnant une gifle faisant tomber Ruby sur le sol ! :**

 **« Vous m'appartenez, on est mariés !**

 **-Mais vous aviez accepté le divorce…**

 **-Pauvre petite naïve… »**

 **Edmond prend violemment le bras de Ruby qui se débat… Soudain, un coup de feu éclate ! Edmond s'écroule… Ruby se retourne et voit Lucien avec une arme à la main… Ruby est bouché bée et ne parvient plus à bouger… Lucien s'approche d'elle… :**

 **« Tout va bien, Ruby… Suivez-moi ! »**

 **Sans laisser le temps à Ruby de réagir, Lucien prend le bras de Ruby et s'en vont… William, George et Henry arrivent à son appartement et trouve sa femme allongée ! :**

 **« Julia ! »**

 **Cette dernière commence à se réveiller… William s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer… :**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Julia ?**

 **-C'est le neveu d'Edmond Leblanc, il était devant moi et… J'ai ressenti une piqûre puis ensuite… Plus rien… Oh mon dieu ! Ruby ! Il l'a enlevé, c'est ça ?**

 **-On a aussi découvert que la victime n'était pas Edmond Leblanc mais son frère jumeau Jacques Leblanc…**

 **-Alors Edmond Leblanc est vivant… Et Ruby a été enlevée…**

 **-On va la retrouver, Julia ! »**

 **Plus tard, ils apprennent qu'Edmond Leblanc a acheté un chalet alors ils partent sans tarder là-bas ! Pendant ce temps, Lucien emmène Ruby devant un chalet… :**

 **« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, Lucien ? On devrait aller à la Maréchaussée…**

 **-Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé entre les mains de mon oncle… Je savais qu'il était manipulateur et possessif mais son plan était déjà en marche et il m'a entrainé là-dedans…**

 **-Vous étiez son complice…**

 **-Je l'ai fait pour vous !**

 **-Je n'en peux plus de cette famille de fous qui ne connaissant pas le principe du vrai amour ! »**

 **Ruby crache à la figure de Lucien et se sauve en courant ! Ses pieds se prennent dans une racine d'un arbre et elle tombe ! Quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras, elle commence à crier mais s'arrête en voyant Henry et ses collègues ainsi que les Inspecteurs ! :**

 **« C'est fini, Ruby, je suis là…**

 **-Oh, Henry… »**

 **Ils se prennent dans leurs bras… Lucien arrive mais, en voyant les policiers, fait très vite demi-tour ! La course-poursuite commence et les policiers se séparent en se répartissant dans la forêt… George rattrape Lucien et se jette sur lui en faisant un plaquage ! George grimace à la chute en ressentant la douleur de sa cicatrice mais ne lâche pas sa prise ! Lucien se débat et parvient à attraper son arme, il menace George mais ce dernier se défend en faisant tomber l'arme ! Lucien donne un coup de poing à George, ce dernier voit sa vue légèrement se troubler ! Pendant que sa vision se trouble, il voit l'image de Joe Walker mais George secoue sa tête, il ne veut pas se laisser pas avoir ! Il se relève pour rattraper Lucien qui tente de reprendre l'arme, George tente de l'en empêcher, ils se battent pour l'arme… William est en train de courir quand soudain, un coup de feu éclate !**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Fin

**Chapitre 7**

 **« George… »**

 **William se refuse de revoir l'image où il tenait la vie de George entre ses mains… Il court et voit Lucien sur George… :**

 **« George !**

 **-Tout va bien, Monsieur ! »**

 **George pousse le corps de Lucien… George s'est défendu et a tiré en état de légitime défense… William soupire de soulagement et aide George à se relever, l'Inspecteur Brackenreid arrive… :**

 **« Vous n'avez rien, George ?**

 **-J'ai juste un peu mal à ma cicatrice…**

 **-Je suis sûr que le Docteur Grace se fera un plaisir de vous ausculter, Crabtree ! »**

 **George répond d'un simple sourire en coin… :**

 **« Où sont Henry et Ruby ?**

 **-Probablement au calme après tout ce qui vient de se passer… »**

 **George lève sa tête et aperçoit Henry avec Ruby dans ses bras… Plus tard, Henry et Ruby sont dans leur chambre d'hôtel, allongés sur le lit, Ruby calée dans les bras d'Henry… :**

 **« On n'a désormais plus à cacher notre amour… J'ai du mal à y croire…**

 **-Je vous comprends…**

 **-J'ai tellement eu peur de vous perdre Henry…**

 **-Moi aussi… »**

 **Ils s'embrassent tendrement sans retirer leur étreinte, trop peureux de se quitter… Pendant ce temps, George est assis, torse nu, sur la table d'autopsie à la morgue tandis qu'Emily termine son auscultation… George serre un peu des dents puis respire Emily termine… :**

 **« Heureusement que j'ai regardé la cicatrice à temps, c'était mal cicatrisé mais maintenant c'est rétabli !**

 **-J'ai la meilleure des médecins !**

 **-Pour une fois, je m'occupe de quelqu'un de vivant sur la table d'autopsie ! »**

 **George frissonne… :**

 **« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

 **-Lors de l'autopsie de la victime… Je me voyais à sa place…**

 **-George…**

 **-Je sais, Emily mais j'ignore pourquoi j'ai eu cette vision enfin si je pense savoir pourquoi bien que je ne sois pas un connaisseur de psychologie en tout genre… »**

 **Emily s'assoit à côté de lui tout en lui donnant ses habits afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid… Elle prend sa main comme pour lui montrer qu'elle est prête à tout entendre… :**

 **« Joe Walker était vraiment prêt à tout pour que je parle mais il s'agissait de ma mère… Je n'allais pas la trahir… J'essayais de ne pas le montrer mais je souffrais atrocement… Le temps était si long mais je m'accrochais… Je gardais en mémoire les images de vous, de mes amis, de ma mère et de mes tantes et je pense que c'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai survécu parce qu'à aucun moment j'ai perdu l'espoir de m'en sortir…**

 **-Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, George…**

 **-Vous faites ma force, Emily… »**

 **Emily fait un sourire magnifique… George pose tendrement sa main sur la joue d'Emily, elle entoure ses bras autour du cou de George et ils s'embrassent tendrement… Beaucoup plus tard, chez le père d'Emily, cette dernière est assise sur un canapé dans le salon avec la mère de George qui est également invitée… George est en pleine discussion avec le père d'Emily mais les femmes ne peuvent pas entendre ce qu'ils disent… :**

 **« Je suis contente que George se porte bien, je culpabilise tellement…**

 **-Rassurez-vous, vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser, Madame…**

 **-Emily… Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Amanda !**

 **-Excusez-moi, Amanda !**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave… A votre avis, de quoi peuvent-ils bien parler ?**

 **-Je l'ignore… »**

 **Elles voient George et James faire une accolade puis les rejoindre sous leurs regards interrogateurs… George s'assoit à côté d'Emily tandis que James s'assoit sur un fauteuil… :**

 **« Alors on peut savoir ce que vous complotez ?**

 **-Tu es bien trop curieuse, ma fille… Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir… »**

 **James regarde George d'une manière encourageante… Ce dernier racle sa gorge discrètement, prend une inspiration et se tourne vers Emily avec un regard pétillant… :**

 **« Les épreuves de la vie m'ont fait prendre conscience que la vie est tellement courte qu'il faut en profiter un maximum ! Ma vie… Je veux la partager auprès de vous, Emily… Aussi… »**

 **George se lève du canapé… Il pose un genou sur le sol, cherche quelque chose dans sa poche puis sort une petite boîte noire, il l'ouvre, Emily met sa main devant sa bouche en voyant une magnifique bague ! :**

 **« Docteur Emily Grace, voulez-vous faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?**

 **-Oh oui, je le veux, George ! »**

 **Amanda et James crient de joie et applaudissent tandis que George et Emily se prennent dans leurs bras et s'embrassent fougueusement… Dehors, une personne est tapie dans l'ombre observant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux chez le père d'Emily…**

 **FIN**


End file.
